Storyline
Introduction The story of the game seems to revolve around the unknown catastrophe on Gate, as well as the origins of SECr-01 and SECr-02. What actually happened remains a mystery, but professionals (the wiki team) have tried to piece together what happened. Analysis Gate Primero debemos comenzar por la escena del crimen: la puerta del planeta Puerta Gate. Parece obvio que el SEC-01 allanó la aldea, pero ¿por qué no está tan claro? SECr-01 The SEC seem to be quite old, judging by rust on their hull, and suggest they are made of Iron, veins of which can be found at the "Power Plant." Power Plant The "Power Plant" is named because a Billboard refers to a tube inside as a "Core", and the cabled buildings suggest they transferred electricity out of it. Notice the Core has a Biomatter in it called ???????? which is also present on 6314 Triglav along with SECr-02, the Biomatter being in a ruined container similar to the Core on Gate, and the Gravity Core in Station 003 which seems to be powered by a device resembling the Biomatter. Also notice the rusty Billboard is actually of a different model, not the ones of Gate. Billboards If the natives harnessed energy from the tree like the cables indicate, they didn't build the Billboard inside, or the Core, or they would've updated the Billboards outside. Inactive SECr-01's can be seen as well, perhaps damaged after a malfunction in the Core. An EMP? Radiation? Intense heat melting the presumably golden circuitry? The present-day Billboard technology was likely copied. Perhaps the natives didn't fully understand it but managed to assemble a lesser version of the Billboard from what the could understand. Then there is the rusted door serving as an entrance to the structure. Station 003 Notice how the door in Station 003 matches the one on the Power Plant. Coincidence? Obviously not. And as mentioned previously, the Gravity Core is powered by what closely resembles ????????, absolute solid evidence that there is a connection. Before we move on to the conclusion, let's look at some of the evidence: GravityCore.PNG|Gravity Core at Station 003|link=Station 003 6314TriglavBiomatter.PNG|?????? on 6314 Triglav|link=6314 Triglav GateBiomatter.PNG|???????? on Gate|link=Power Plant gateDoor.PNG|Power Plant Door|link=Power Plant 003Door.PNG|Door at Station 003|link=Station 003 Conclusion The SECr-01 was built by the natives of Gate (perhaps using the technology from the crashed vessel). They couldn't have came from the vessel, or they would've killed the natives before they made the ruins into a Power Plant. The Power Plant couldn't have been originally made by the natives, for the Billboard inside is more advanced than the Billboards they had. They likely struggled to make complete sense of the technology, instead making a less-advanced copy of it requiring a larger computer chip. The SECr-02 were built to search space, looking for more of this mysterious Biomatter, programmed to report back and defend their findings. They finally arrived at 6314 Triglav, named possibly by a set system just like the Humans of Earth use when naming new-found planets and stars. The SEC only attack humanoid life-forms, supporting the theory that the were made by the people of Gate. Perhaps the "S" stands for "Security" or "Sentry," or just "Security robot - model XX." Plus, if they were alien, they seem to be stranded where they are, and there are no signs of any spacecrafts. Judging by the simple architecture, the natives either had a great respect for nature and the old ways, or the crash provided a great technological and scientific leap. Facts What we know for certain are the following: * The SECr-02 was programmed to look for ????????. * Their original programming of the SEC was altered * The tree on Gate actually survived the disaster, though it's dead now. Branches can be seen growing beyond the broken Core. * The tree was not native to Gate...